


D.E.B.S: The 100 style

by Pinoux



Category: DEBS, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Light Angst, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinoux/pseuds/Pinoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the movie. The D.E.B.S. (Discipline -Energy -Beauty -Strength) is an elite group which mission is to protect the country. His members are young women. Raven, Anya, Octavia and Clarke could be innocent girls but they joined the academy after getting through a competition and became spies. But what will happen when Lewa Woods, a dangerous and sexy criminal is back? CRACK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skai squad

**Author's Note:**

> Because DEBS is one of my fav movie! And because the 100 is so much infuriating !
> 
> Also, I'm french, so my english migh be.... you know, bad.

**Chapter 1 :**

Some call them seductress, some call them spies, fools, innocents. But, they call themselves : DEBS.

A loud alarm resounded in the mansion of the Skai squad and, a speaker-box yelled out :

_« Good morning DEBS,_

_STAND TO ATTENTION,_

_ALERT MAXIMAL,_

_WAKE UP NOW»_

Anya woke up immediately, angry as always and didn’t think twice before striding to the first door next to her room « Raven, hurry up, Kane is going mad… »

Said girl groaned in her bed but didn’t get up.

Anya rolled her eyes « Five minutes. » but came back ten seconds later « And no man in your room dammit! »

A chuckle erupted from the Spanish woman before she began to stand « Get out » she yawned to her partner.

The still pissed off leader moved to the second room « Octavia ! Five minutes. »

The black haired woman was already dressed but seemed to be searching something and when her leader came into view she ignored her comment and asked almost flipping her bed « I can’t find my gun, did you see it ? »

Anya sighed loudly and took a deep breathe shutting the door closed, too early to kick some ass. She was about to go for the last occupant of the house when the phone rang.

 « Skai squad, Anya’s on the phone » she answered but roughly put it away before yelling « CLARKE, for you ! »

**In Clarke’s room**

A blond girl with wavy hair and percent blue eyes took her phone « Allo ? » and when the person on the other side of the line spoke, she huffed « NO, no, it’s over, I don’t want to talk about it »

**In Raven’s room**

« Get out now ! And take your shit, I don’t do laundry » the Spanish girl shouted while throwing her fuck buddy’s clothes out of her room.

**In Octavia’s room**

« Where the fuck it is ? »

**In Anya’s room**

The leader was putting a gun in her backpack and was already ready to leave when the voice began a countdown.

«  _10 »_

_« 9 »_

**In Clarke’s room**

The girl was trying to pack all her things quickly with her phone ringing non-stop « Now is not a good time» she said hanging up for the nth time but sighed again when ten seconds later, her watch vibrated and a screen appeared with the face of a black haired boy with long hair.

« When is it a good time Clarke ? » He asked with urgency

_« 7 »_

_« 6 »_

« Not now ! » she barked

_« 5 »_

« CLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLARKE »

_« 4 »_

« I’m coming, I’m coming »

_« 3 »_

And the watch lit up again « After all we went through »  the boy’s voice came back again and Clarke groaned « Later Finn ».

_« 2 »_

_« 1 »_

* * *

 

They were all getting into their vehicle, a convertible black Porsche, Anya taking the steering wheel and Clarke the passenger seat. Raven lit up a cigarette and Octavia began whining about her health and lack of pure oxygen.

« I just dumped Finn » Clarke said

« What ? Why that ? » asked Octavia

« I was bored to death »

« He was an annoying ass » snorted Anya

« But he was cute »  Raven chimed in.

« Space-walker IS an annoying ass but he also is the only person beside Anya with enough credits to be your boyfriend» added Octavia « Without being hunted by your mother, of course »

Raven didn’t have the time to open her mouth before Octavia threatened her with her magazine « If you say my brother’s name, I kill you »

« I would never » Raven mouthed while holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender « N.E.V.E.R » and cackled.

« Oh please, your brother is a pig O, no offense.» Clarke said disgust on her face «  I wouldn’t mind if my mom hunted his ass accross the world… »

« None taken sister and you didn’t even know the worse, and by the way, you’re evil Clarke, evil.»

« But he’s a good shag » murmured Raven to the horror of Octavia, who’s eyes bulged.

« OW OW OW OW OW I’m not listening » she sang while blocking her ears with her fingers and throwing daggers with her eyes at the laughing Spanish girl.

« Gross » cried Anya and Clarke in unison

« But seriously, I wasn’t in love » Clarke continued

« What ? » asked Anya through the noise of the motor.

« What I want is to be in love » shouted Clarke just when the car came to a stop in the parking.

« Well, who doesn’t ? Plus, Anya’s already taken…» stated Octavia « I wonder how by the way » she mumbled

Anya ignored the last comment and shook her head.

Clarke huffed « Very helpful guys » and got out the car, walking to the headquarters.

They continued down the corridor until they made it to the cafeteria where their teacher and guardian was waiting for them.

« Yo mister K » Raven said sitting down

« Sup mister K » Octavia sat down

Kane growled annoyed « Shouldn’t you be more respectful ? »

« Hey mister Kane » Clarke followed suite.

« Good morning mister K » Anya lastly sat down.

Kane sighed loudly but his lips quirked a little, they would never change.

A waitress came to take their breakfast’s orders, all smile and cheery attitude.

« Good morning, I will take the chicken-bacon dish with some pickles please » Anya asked

« Some fruits with a black coffee for me » Clarke smiled

« Sausages, bacon and mash with a bottle of coke » grinned Octavia

« A spicy cheeseburger » Raven said flirtatiously « Oh and a bottle of tequila » she added with a wink. Well, she was Spanish after all.

Flushed and embarrassed, the waitress giggled and left their table to fetch their orders.

« So… » Kane tried to catch their attention again « We have a guest this morning… Mme Griffin. »

Clarke sighed annoyed plopping herself ungraciously on the seat.

« Mme Griffin ? She never came to the school » muttered Anya, glancing at Clarke.

And right then, a blue beam appeared and out of it stepped Abigail Griffin, the headmistress of the academy.

« Madam » they all, including Clarke, stood with respect, Kane mumbling something about life being unfair.

 « Ladies… » Abigail Griffin commanded with a stern voice and a face devoid of any emotions, eyes staring into the girls’ and stopping briefly on her daughter.

« An important matter came to my attention » She nodded towards Kane, he pressed a remote button and a screen appeared in front of them « Lexa Woods is back in town »

An audible gasp left all their mouths « Shit.. » muttered Raven

« Son of a bit-» Anya bit while Clarke’s face brightened « I’m writing my thesis on her ! »

« Keep me informed on the mission » she cut them and clasped her hands « Chins up DEBS and good luck » She added while disappearing again.

« I can’t believe she came back » Anya growled

« Who is she ? » asked Octavia while eating her burger

« She is the last surviving member of the Woods crime syndicate » explained Clarke « her family fought against the Ice dynasty »

« And it was bloody and rough… » Added Kane « After the murder of her father, she inherited the key of his kingdom : guns, drugs, games, diamonds… »

« Diamonds ? As in the diamond thief ? » Raven asked as a picture of the woman came on the screen. She whistled loudly « Holly shit, she’s fucking hot »

« God yeah, I would totally do her » an awed Octavia drooled but stopped when an annoyed Anya slapped her head, hard.

« She is protected by a loyal band of mercenaries, led by this man-» Kane pressed another button and the picture of a tall bald man with huge muscles and tattoos appeared « Lincoln »

« Forget what I said earlier, that’s a whole new level of hotness » Octavia moaned and dodged the second well-aimed kick from Anya.

Kane ignored them all and carried on « We suspect that Lexa Woods is behind the plot to sink Australia when she was 18… We attempted to apprehend her three times… All failed… After the death of another well-known criminal, Costia Triku, she disappeared, went underground and had not been heard or seen since when she was 21, until now, three years later. »

« Okay… what’s the worst part ? » Octavia said sarcastically

« We didn’t even reach it yet » murmured Clarke

« No one fought with her »… answered Kane « nor lived to tell about it »

« Ow » was the only thing that Octavia could say.

« Why do you think she’s back in town ? » asked Anya

« Our intel suggests she’s in town to meet with this woman : Ontari Azgeda. » They all looked at the screen that turned back on to show a young woman with brown hair and scars on her face, in a deadly-sexy combination.

« Fiiiioooouu she knows how to pick them » Raven smirked « Who’s she ? »

Anya elbowed Octavia « That’s what I call a new level of hotness » and winked.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to her.

« What ? » she said « I’m not a saint, I can definitively appreciate beautiful things »

« I’m so going to tell Indra » squeaked Octavia before being trapped in a headlock «Not a fucking word Blake »

« Please, tell me you recorded this » Clarke whispered to Raven and earned a thumb up in reply « I’m so going to blackmail her »

Kane coughed.

And all turned to him again, Octavia still gasping for hair in Anya’s grip.

« She is a freelance assassin, an ex from the KGB » Kane explained trying to cut off the argument «  They’re scheduled to meet tonight at 8 pm. Your job is to find what Woods is up to, strictly surveillance, don’t try to apprehend her yourselves. »

He let his words sink in and continued « Anya, you are the captain, Clarke her second, and DEBS ? Be careful » and disappeared.

« Well, it could have been worse » Raven stated

« Oh really ? Pray tell Reyes, what could possibly be worse than a very deadly criminal meeting an ex agent of the KGB freelance assassin ? » sneered Anya

« They could be ugly and we would be forced to watch two tuna-fishes copulated in a restaurant. »

Octavia exploded, falling from her chair and rolling on the floor laughing while Clarke and Anya rolled their eyes « Unbelievable ».

* * *

 

**In the evil lair, at the same time**

« The meeting is scheduled for tonight, at 8 pm»

« Where does she come from ? » Lexa asked not looking up from her computer

« Zeta tipped us, she is available, she came from Saint Petersburg and just settled in town »

« A killer ? »

« Yes » mumbled Lincoln

« Where do I see her ? »

« ‘Les deux amours’ trendy and discreet. » recited Lincoln

The screen displayed pictures after pictures of the woman.

« Cancel it. » Lexa deadpanned standing up.

« Why ? I already set it up ! » whined her loyal friend

« I hate when you try to play Cupidon. » Lexa walked away frowning « Plus ‘Les deux amours ?’, really ? Do I look like a romantic fool to you ? »

« I promise it will be different than the other times »Lincoln begged, following her.

« Tell her I can’t come, that I have some urgencies to take care of. »

« Come on Lexa, it’s been three years ! » Lincoln tried but stopped dead in his track when Lexa sharply turned back.

« She was the love of my life ! » and pushed his chest with her finger

« She cheated on you, stole your money and broke your heart. I am sure as hell that she wasn’t the love of your life. » he stated harshly.

« But I loved her … and now she is dead. » Lexa said looking away with a petite voice

« I know Lex, but it’s time to go on. And she wasn’t the love of your life… Please Lexa, you can’t be unhappy all your life » He huffed

« Yes I can » she childishly replied

« Not ‘till I’m alive »

« That can be arranged » She mumbled

« You can’t forget your misery with your little plots to destroy Australia… You need to get out of here and find some love » Lincoln sighed

« I already tried with that girl with blue hair and I like to scheme, plus, love is weakness… » pouted Lexa

« You lied. You said you had food poisoning and left us there… » He accused her « And if love was weakness, you wouldn’t be here »

« She talked too loud. » Lexa winced at the memory

« You have a point. But look at her, she is hot, she is sexy and totally your type ! » Lincoln tried again putting a hand on her shoulder « Look, we were quiet for a few years and for you to be alone. Everyone thought we were in retirement but wouldn’t your parents, especially your dear father want you to be happy ? »

« … » growled the fearless leader

« What was that ? » asked Lincoln in amusement

« Why not ! » Lexa shouted while throwing her arms up.

« Good. You’ve got a date with a hot Russian and you’re going to show up ! »

No answer.

« Lexa » he groaned

« Fine, fine. But if I don’t like her, I will leave. »

« Don’t forget to be open then » Lincoln reminded her

« Open ? »She raised an eyebrow

« Open to loooooooooooooove » He sang running away and dodging the books Lexa was throwing at him.

* * *

 

**Les deux amours**

Squadron A was actually sitting on a stakeout under the ceiling of the restaurant waiting for the infamous Lexa Woods to arrive. Ontari Azgeda was already there, wearing a leather dress wich clung to her breast and ass like a second skin.

However, the DEBS didn’t care one bit for the woman without the thief and busied themselves as they could, except for Raven who was eating/eye-fucking the Russian with her binocular.

« Check this out » Anya said to Clarke « Your mother is handpicking some girls for the international Bureau. »  She continued with an excited voice « I need to get an interview »

Not really listening and lost in her thoughts, the blonde randomly asked « Do you think mister Kane will accept to let me take some days off at the end of the year ? »

Anya’s smile fell and a confused face replaced it « What are you talking about ? »

« There is this huge art school in Barcelona… » Clarke explained with a little voice, clearly aware of Anya’s intense gaze.

« An art school ? » sputtered the leader « Clarke, you are the perfect score and THE daughter of Abigail Griffin, you could have your choice of any assignment… »

Clarke sighed dejected « I guess… »

« Who’s your best friend ? » She asked

« Octavia » a direct answer was given and after a sharp slap on the head « You are »

Anya huffed indignantly « And what did I say to you the first day of academy ? »

Clarke thought about it one second and smiled « That’s my bunk, bitch »

« Okay… » Anya nodded « And after ? »

« DEBS stick together »

« Exactly ! We trained like dogs for four years, we are the best squad and we will have the best missions ever …» 

Clarke chuckled lightly

« It will be too bad to ruin it to go in your school…Plus, you must do what your best at… » added the captain with a gentle tap on the shoulder « I will always be there for you »

Not so far, Octavia and Raven were now wrestling childishly about the new gadget given to them by Kane to be able to hear any conversation in a long distance.

« Drop that Reyes and go back to your wet dream with miss killer down there » Octavia mocked

« Don’t start Blake, we all know here who will win »

And then, the communicator beeped.

« DEBS » replied Octavia annoyed by the interruption _« Octavia, put Clarke on please »_ Finn’s voice spoke out.

Octavia looked at Clarke « It’s Finn » and smirked amused by their earlier conversation.

Clarke shook her head vigorously in a negative fashion « No way I don’t want to talk to him » she pleaded

« She doesn’t want to talk to you space-walker, get lost »

_« Bullshits, I need to see her, it can’t be over ! » He whined_

« He looks like a wounded animal… I pity him, Clarke, talk to him and get it to his head» Octavia shrugged while giving her the communicator

« Man ! He has no fucking pride » commented Raven

“Are you sure he has a dick and not a pussy?” cracked Anya

« Finn, I already told you it was over » Clarke almost screamed

_« But we need to talk about it ! »_

« Seriously ? No. »

And then, from nowhere, Finn came beside her abseiling « Clarke, we NEED to talk »

« I can’t believe it, what are you doing here ? » demanded Clarke shocked

« What are you thinking ? That you are the only one waiting for Woods ? » He mocked « Everyone is here, the federals » he pointed to a corner « CIA » to the balcony.

“Not. Fucking. Believable. It’s OUR mission!” hissed Anya angrily “You always have to put your heads in our business” she spat pressing a button on his belt sending him back to his squad.

Her teammates, including Clarke, tried to hide their chuckles but lost it when the blonde stared at them as if nothing happened “He is an annoying ass”

* * *

 

**At the same time, in a black car**

“Breathe”

“I am breathing, if not, I would be dead.”

“It’s just a date, nothing lethal” Lincoln reassured her “You can do it”

“I’m not afraid. I don’t do fear, remember?” huffed the brunette

“Yeah? So why are you still here?” He asked amused

“..”

“So?”

“’Cause I prefer to be fashionably late. It’s cool.” Lexa glared crossing her arms.

“8:10 pm, you’re late and it’s not cool, it’s rude.”

“Whatever”

“A hot, sexy, dangerous and rude girl, that’s what you are, she will like it, I’m sure” Lincoln mocked.

A punch fell on his chest “That’s it, I’m out of it!”

“You promise” He reminded her calmly “Pinky promises are unbreakable”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiine!” she growled walking away from the car “But don’t go too far in case something happen”

“Be nice and oooooooooooopeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn”

* * *

 

“She’s here!” Alerted Raven pointing the villain with her finger “Fuck, she’s damn hot”

_Lexa Woods entered the restaurant, regal as ever and all her charms turned on. She was wearing a tight black jeans with biker boots, a green tank top the same as her eyes and a leather jacket accentuating her badass vibes and sexy curves._

_She walked towards her reserved table and date, bowed at the woman and kissed her hand with a charming smile before taking her seat._

“Wow…” Clarke let escape completely awed “Lexa, she is just..”

“Just what?” smirked Octavia shaking her eyebrows up and down

“Real…” whispered the blonde

“Reyes, keep the visual going, do not lost her” Anya ordered “And Octavia, start the transmitter, we have to know why they meet, stop being an idiot”

“Don’t worry boss, I won’t let her out of my sight” answered a lecherous Raven while following the thief with her binocular “Not even for the loo”

In the meantime, Octavia set the transmitter and soon, voices could be heard “I have this jacket”

_“I will take a whisky, without glass but we will also have wine” Lexa looked at her date “Is that fine?”_

_The Russian merely smiled “I prefer Vodka”_

_Lexa raised an eyebrow “And some vodka please”_

“I think I just fell in one of my fantasy” Raven moaned “I swear guy, if they began to feel hot and undress, I will go down there, criminals or not”

“Where did you get it?” Clarke asked Octavia ignoring Raven like all of her team

“Remember last summer when I went to this motorcycle race with this guy Atom? He bought it for me as a gift” she replied smirking “I didn’t even pay one penny”

“Lucky bitch”

_“Well…. A freelance assassin?” tried Lexa after an awkward silence, the woman was sexy after all._

_“Da, it’s a lot in freelance, and pays the bills”_

_“So, you kill people you don’t know because someone give you money?” a confused thief clarified_

_“Da. It’s fun sometimes, I remember this time with that chicken-“_

“Ow, for fuck’s sake!” cried Octavia while throwing the earphones away from her ears

“What?” worried the others.

“You have no idea how lucky you are to not hear this conversation!” she whined making puking sounds “Putting aside the fact they discussed about killing, how to kill, who to kill, the Russian just told a story about a chicken being strangulated and-“

“Shut up and keep listening” Anya stopped her to the relief of the girls

“Tyran…”

_“And just like that he took another wife” laughed Ontari while making heart eyes at Lexa who actually looked a little pale and not at ease “Are you alright?”_

_“I feel really ill, I think I have food poisoning.” The brunette finally snapped putting a hand on her stomach for show “I think I should leave and rest for a while”_

_“Are you kidding me? You are blowing me off”_

_“No, not at all.” Lexa panicked not wanting to make a scene or the Russian cry “I have a weak system and-”_

_“I may not speak English very well but I’m not stupid” the heavy accent came rolling out of the hurt woman “Was it something I said? Because I thought that we were doing pretty well and” she grabbed the thief’s hand “I like you”_

“Give me my bracelet back, my father won it after he killed one of the high member of the mafia” Finn angrily demanded reappearing once again as if he was searching for something to annoy Clarke.

“You’re really an asshole Finn” Clarke said trying to untie the gift from her wrist “It’s stuck” she complained

“Pfft” Finn tsssked helping her roughly to the point the bracelet broke and… fell.

Horror marred Anya’s face, and murder was clear in her eyes.

* * *

 

_‘PLOP’_

The bracelet landed straight to Lexa’s plate, helping the situation by allowing the brunette to take back her hand.

“What the fuck!” exclaimed the criminal while looking up at the four DEBS stalking her on a stake out.

And all hell broke.

Lexa got up quickly and ran for cover as they began shooting with guns. People were screaming, all the agents hidden came into view and try to control the situation.

Ontari followed her suite and jumped behind the bar pulling her gun out of her holster at her thigh.

The DEBS got down in the restaurant and began trading shoot with them as they flipped a table to protect their asses.

“Is this because of my accent?” continued the Russian crouching next to her.

Lexa stared at her dumbfounded “No, no! Tonight is my come back, and I’m not interested in love at the moment and those damn DEBS just had to be here…” she rambled

“I just wanted a healthy relationship…” She whimpered

“Please don’t cry… it’s me” Lexa pleaded

“I could change, for you! I will do anything!” begged the brunette

“I’m not interested!” She firmly stated while throwing a grenade to her opponents.

Hurt and rejected, Ontari spat her cigarette and headed to the exit swiftly “You will end alone just like a dog!”

“A grenade! The bitch threw me a fucking grenade!” Octavia yelled outraged, retreating behind a table.

“Better you than me” smirked Raven

“Don’t be too cocky Reyes, I could lost my aim…” grumbled the black haired girl.

“What is she doing?” Octavia’s eyes bulged “Indra is going to kill her!” Raven turned to see what her friend was seeing when her leader came into view, striding like an angry wolf towards Woods, gun ready.

“Fuck… Run for shelter everyone, quick!” she shouted while throwing herself on the ground.

“Come on Woods, you can’t hide forever!” Anya taunted, loading her gun and aiming at the bar. The moment she saw her appeared to look at the zone, she fired, without care and with determination. No one throw a grenade to her team without answering her. No one.

They kept going at each other until she realized it was leading nowhere, so she took her walkie-talkie and instructed her team.

“Clarke, Octavia take the back and tried to distract her, I will prevent her to escape with Raven and put a fucking bullet in her ass as a welcome back!”

“Understood” they chorused

“Oh and Raven?”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe it’s time we try your new little toy”

“Can I kiss you?” They all heard the smirk in her voice

“Annnn Indra….” Muttered Octavia

“Shut up and No!”

Lexa was running to cover from cover dodging wave of bullets and shooting some herself until she finally reached the door and left hurriedly.

“Listen, I’m going to the parking and you, you continue through the corridor” Clarke said “Stay in communication”

“Okay” Octavia raised her gun heading to her side “Be careful”

“I always am” Clarke replied rolling her eyes and striding through the parking and into the warehouse at the left.

The building was dark, no noise could be heard and interferences prevent her from contacting her teammates.

“Octavia? Can you hear me?” she tried nevertheless “Anya? Raven? Can you receive me?” She couldn’t hear anything except fuzz and beeping scratches “Fuck”

‘BANG’

Something on the other side of the warehouse fell on the floor and hurried footsteps came towards the end of some large crates.

Her heart beat loudly in anticipation and fear, clouding her ears from the real world but she continued, gun at the ready, eyes searching everywhere.

Suddenly, she hit someone and fell on the floor, groaning and complaining.

“I’m sorry” the person said in a husky voice

“No, it’s alright, I’m sorry”

Getting up with assistance from the stranger’s hand, she brushed her uniform quickly and turned to face him.

And Blue meet Green.


	2. Grounders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa kidnaps Clarke and tries her damndest to act charming !

**Chapter n°2 :**

 

_Suddenly, she hit someone and fell on the floor, groaning and complaining._

_“I’m sorry” the person said in a husky voice_

_“No, it’s alright, I’m sorry”_

_Getting up with assistance from the stranger’s hand, she brushed her uniform quickly and turned to face him._

_And Blue met Green._

* * *

 

Time slowed down. It all seemed unreal.

She was here, inches away from me… After all these researches, hours I passed writing about her, studying her life, her crimes and she was here.

My stomach flipped.

She had tan skin, percent green eyes which were shining with so much emotions I almost found myself breathless, a well-muscled body, curves to die for and braided hair.

The more I stared I her, the more I felt this little burning grow in my core, a connection, something tying us, I couldn’t really describe it to you or even put words on it but it was there.

However, in seconds, this strange sensation left and reality hit me back harshly.

Empty warehouse. Criminal Woods. No communication. Gun.

“Shit…” swore the woman in mild shock mild anger

“…” gasped Clarke staring

And they both pulled out their gun to each other at the same time.

“You are Lexa Woods.” Stated Clarke adjusting her aim to the criminal’s head.

“And you are a DEB” Lexa mimicked amused by the blonde’s attitude.

“You have the right to remain silent” Clarke began, reciting the famous lines when apprehending criminals.

“You’re telling me my rights now?” chuckled the thief “But can I still stare at your eyes?”

Clarke blushed and sputtered her reply, feeling this intense burning gnawed at her inside “Anything you say, can and will be used…against you”

“They are truly beautiful, they remind me of the ocean, calm, yet deep and dangerous” Lexa continued tilting her head to add more effect. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t intrigued. It had been a long time since she felt something like this but hey? Who could blame her? The blonde was… something else. She was tall, blonde, with bewitching blue eyes, a slender body, and had a gun aim at her face.

All in all, it was hot.

So they stood there, face to face, staring silently at the other but not moving even though the blonde looked a little uncomfortable, cheeks burning red.

And then “Here’s the thing” she said “I don’t want to die” and crunched her nose at the tone of her voice.

Quirking an eyebrow and adjusting her leather jacket, Lexa smirked “Neither do I” and decided to play a little with the endearing DEB. “Nice tie by the way, I’m sure it could be a good rope to immobilize your…target”

Ignoring the infuriating brunette Clarke went on with her idea “So, I was thinking, why don’t you put your gun down?”

“And why would I do that?” Lexa mocked “Even if you are quite the cutie, I’m not going to summit to you” she played with the security of her gun “Neither whores nor submissive darling”

“Duh, you are the criminal, and I am the good guy, I think I am more trustworthy- wait what? Clarke did a double take at Lexa’s answer “It has nothing to do with the situation!”

Lexa’s eyes shone with delight, the blonde was exquisite “Oh no? So you don’t want to tie me up? To lock me in a cell alone with you? You don’t want me,” she faked a pout

“Yes! NO! No! I’m….arrggghhh, stop that!” Clarke whined, red like a tomato and burning in unwanted emotions.

“You know what? I was just minding my own business on a blind date, even if I was somehow forced to go” she muttered the end “when you guys, decided to mess with me, it’s just payback!” she almost stuck her tongue out childishly in retaliation.

“No way!” Clarke spoke out without wanting to “You were on a blind date, really? With that Russian girl?” she pressed vengeful.

Lexa frowned “So what?”

“Nothing, I swore” Clarke put her other hand up in surrender “I just-“ she laughed a little

“You just what?” The criminal challenged still on the defensive

“I am just surprised, I didn’t think you would be… I just thought you were…scheming?”

Lexa snorted “Please, I don’t need anybody to scheme, plus did you hear her? I’m not a masochist!”

Clarke giggled and tried to hide it in a coughing fit when the thief raised her eyebrow at her “Weren’t you the one wanting to be tied earlier?” she taunted

“Well, by you, I wouldn’t mind” she winked “With her thanks but no thanks.”

Clarke stood there in awed “That’s just blow up all the basis of my thesis.”

“A thesis?” questioned the thief confused

“I chose to write my thesis on you” Clarke sheepishly said

“You’re kidding me right?”

“No it’s for Gender Reconstruction and The Criminal Mastermind, a very fascinating course”

“I don’t believe you” said Lexa in disbelief

“But it’s very difficult because with you, we work on hypothesis… and nothing else” explained the blonde excitedly and Lexa couldn’t help but smiled in wonder “insofar… no one really….approach you”

“Yeah, except you” stated the criminal

“Right…no one except me” Clarke repeated lost in her thought not noticing Lexa staring at her softly.

“Sorry I didn’t get your name earlier” Lexa stepped forward eyes still gazing intensely at the blue eyed woman

Snapping out of it, Clarke answered “Clarke Griffin, DEBS Skai squad”

“Lexa Woods” Lexa replied lowering her gun and grabbing her hand and kissing it charmingly

“Nice to meet you…” muttered Clarke

“The pleasure is all mine” the brunette whispered huskily keeping the hand a little longer in her grasp.

Clarke smiled at the gesture, completely charmed by the other woman “But” she said pulling out her gun again “You’re still under arrest”

 Lexa smirked “Really?”

“CLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAARRRKKKKE!”

The sound of a door slamming hard in the wall followed the loud shout of her leader.

“Come on, let me go princess” the brunette tried getting her attention back but still smiling.

Clarke faked a torn expression and finally revealed “I can’t do that” and smiled smugly

“Haven’t you ever done anything you’re not supposed to?” Playfulness and mischief melted in the brunette’s voice.

“Clarke, where are you?!” Anya yelled again

“Over here” Clarke informed while leaving her sexy criminal’s gaze

Suddenly, a whirl of wind caressed her ear “May we meet again princess” and when she turned back to an empty space, Clarke snapped “Fuck! She got me!”

Octavia came barreling in her direction, gun at the ready and panting like crazy “Clarke!” she then hugged or more strangulated the blonde throwing herself at her body “Idiot! You scared me!”

Anya and Raven followed seconds later and Anya pointed “You scared US”

“Are you okay? You weren’t replying!” Raven asked her while checking her for possible injury

“I’m fine, fine guys!” the blonde said giving them a reassuring smile

“What happened?” Anya still the pragmatic’s one demanded

“She was there!”

They all looked at her as if she just grew a second head

Clarke rolled her eyes at that “Lexa Woods”

“Impossible.” Stated Anya

“If she was there, you wouldn’t be here to tell us” added Octavia worriedly “You sure you’re alright?”

“Hum…Guys?” Raven tried to get their attention while Octavia and Anya inspected Clarke’s head.

“GUYS!” she finally snapped

“What?” they all turned annoyed

Raven just pointed to the tiny diamonds laying on the floor and gaped like a fish.

“Holy shit!” cried Octavia

Anya stared and stared and stared and then looked at Clarke “You know what it means?”

Clarke didn’t answer still trying to calm her raging heart and settle the rush of adrenalin that erupted in her body after meeting THE Lexa Woods.

“You are the only one who fought Lexa Woods and stand to talk about it!” Raven excitedly explained.

“Octavia” Anya scowled out of nowhere, breaking the tense situation

“Yessssssssssssssssssssss” came the angelic reply of someone who did ABSOLUTLY nothing

“Drop that diamond and show me your pockets.”

“Kill Joy…”

* * *

 

Lexa left the building and ran through the parking to her car.

“A disaster! A fucking disaster!” Lincoln yelled hitting the steering wheel “Sorry, it’s my fault”

Strange thing, the brunette only shrugged.

“You trusted the DEBS, you want just one week and they all rain shits all over you like a fucking puppy!” He went on angrily

Lexa looked at him sideway not really meeting his eyes

“What?” he snapped

They carried on their little game of look-at-me-not until the villain plainly stated “I think I’m in love”

Lincoln pulled the car over, braking suddenly and coughing like crazy “I knew it! I knew Ontari was totally your type even if her thing with the chicken was weird, I felt it. Love was in the air!”

Lexa snorted “Oh hell no!” and crossed her arms laying her head on the window “Ontari was a fucking train wreck…I met someone else”

“I’m not following you here” He said suspicious

“Look, before I tell you, you have to swear you will not…explode?” she sheepishly begged?

“Explode?” he chuckled darkly “but why would I explode?”

“Lincoln?”

“Just because I got out of control ONE time-“

“Hum…Lincoln?”

“You have to admit that this time, you pushed me to the edge of my sanity!”

“LINCOLN!”

“OKAY, OKAY! JUST TELL ME WHO IS SHE?” He sighed aggravated

Lexa shifted slightly in her seat and let her braided hair fall in her eyes “What do you know about Clarke Griffin?”

 “Griffin, griffin, griffin…” Lincoln paused, thinking for a bit, muttering the name under his breath again and again and then, he paled “FOR.ALL.THAT’S.HOLY” he turned to her hissing like a veritable snake “Clarke griffin as in THE Clarke Griffin? Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, plaid skirt and daughter of the mighty Abigail Griffin?” his voice rose and rose

“You forget an incredible ass”

“She is a DEB!” Lincoln lost it “No wait, she isn’t just a DEB, she is THE DEB, the perfect score, the very baby, blood and flesh of THE Griffin.”

“Admit it, you’re jealous” Lexa threw smugly before getting out of the car.

“Hey, you just wait a minute!” he barked following her quickly in the middle of nowhere “She is the only DEB ever in the history of DEBS, to get a perfect score on the secret test!”

Lexa sighed ignoring him “Give me the key”

“Perfect score means perfect spy!” He tried to make her see reason “Their joy and pride! Their poster girl!”

“Well, the poster child of the academy doesn’t know it yet but I have her under my skin” she sang dreamily but with mirth and mischief in her eyes, something he didn’t see in a long time.

“What happened to love is weakness?” he finally gave in when he noted she wasn’t even listening anymore

“Clarke happened” she whispered softly

“Clarke happened? Clarke happened? Come on, don’t you have something better for me? After all, I’m going to burn my ass trying to save yours from Madam Griffin’s wrath.”

Lexa actually chuckled at that “She made me feel again, no she MAKES me feel again…You weren’t there Lincoln but back there, I couldn’t stop smiling or even flirting with her without even trying or thinking, it was natural… As if we were mean to be…I could stare at her magnificent eyes for days and just listen to her voice again and again and I would be happy, a complete lovesick fool…” she blew some air and shook her head to clear her mind “It was just some mere minutes but… She turned my life upside down!”

“You’re impossible” he grumbled easing his headache with a massage on his temple.

“Maybe you’re too old to keep up with me” she replied evilly

“Fuck you!”

“Maan, I hope” a dreamy expression crossed her face while she headed to the car, on the conductor’s side.

“Hé! Where are you going?!” he ran behind her

“LEXA IS BACK!!!!!!!!!” she yelled while taking the steering wheel and driving past him

“It’s not even funny!” Lincoln fired back while looking at the car pulled away

Nevertheless, the car stopped just a mile away “Too old Lincoln, too old” and the passenger’s door opened

* * *

 

Lexa parked her car down the alley near the street called Arc which had a bunch of villas used by each squadron as a main quarter.

Clarke had said she was part of the Skai squad, the best one, so obviously it should be the best house…or maybe the one with the specific decoration-what the fuck? Who the hell put fake clouds and stars in his garden?

Well, whatever, Clarke was in here.

“I beg you Lexa….even on my knees if you want” Lincoln whimpered from his seat as Lexa got out of the car, checking herself in the side mirror.

Lexa closed the door in his face “Stay here, I will be back” she smirked arrogantly and faced the deadly villa.

She crossed the street quickly and pulled out her scanner “Here I come Clarke Griffin” and examined the house to find Clarke’s room.

She headed to the back of the house while sneaking in the shadows of the trees. The front porch lights were on and someone was out there, so she had to be exceptionally quiet.  She walked the perimeter of the villa until she was in the backyard. She frowned, realizing there was a force field, and pulled out a gadget from her pocket and drew a large circle in it. She smirked in triumph, the DEBS were so predictable in their defenses.

Her gadget created an opening in the force field that protected the whole house from intruders.

After breaking the barrier, Lexa dodged a bunch of red and blue lasers in the backyard and exhaled a puff of air as she finally made it to the house successfully. She climbed the wall of the house with the help of her suction cups and went for the second window on the left at the top floor. Luckily for her, the window was opened so she slid inside.

* * *

 

The first thing she noticed was the peaceful blonde sleeping like an angel in her bed. She was so beautiful with her hair sprawled everywhere around her head on the pillow. She resisted the urge to caress her soft cheek and just loomed over her, sniffling her intoxicating scent for a moment and straightened back her posture looking around.

The room was covered in drawing, painting or simple sketches… There were of beautiful landscapes, of what seemed to be her friends, her teammates, of a man with kind eyes and soft features slightly familiar and of… her.

It was still on her desk as if she just finished it before she went to bed…  But the drawing was….wow.

She almost, almost didn’t recognize herself: her eyes shone with mischief and mirth, the smirk on her lips spoke volume and the way her hair flew around her… It was an image, a portrait of a past since long forgotten. There were details, even minor ones, like the little mole on her left cheek… Apparently, the blonde took her time to really look at her… A tug pierced her heart at the thought and then, this traitor began to pound loudly and harshly in her chest, making this moment, this woman overwhelming and she suddenly had this urge, this need to have her… She was hers.

So, she went back to her, bent a little to be closer and nudged her shoulder gently “Clarke”

Clarke stirred awake with a little whimper, her eyes opening slowly. Lexa smiled at the cute display and offered a raised eyebrow at sleepy blue eyes.

“Oh my fucking god!” Clarke jumped up, kicking Lexa on the chin and sending her to the floor in the process.

Surprised, the brunette grunted when her head hit the hard floor and mumbled about how violent the blonde was before jumping back up and taking a fighting stance… for her wounded pride.

They stood fist raised and facing each other, one in her pink pajama and the other in her sexy black jean, top and jacket “Wait a minute” Lexa asked, dusting her jacket.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke demanded while throwing a hard punch to the thief’s head.

Dodging the hit, Lexa whispered furiously “Hey! What was that for!” and loosened her stance to murmur softly “I wanted to see you again”

Stunned, Clarke lost her concentration and flushed bright red “Why?” she gasped confused, why would the famous Lexa Woods come to see her?

“Well…” Lexa gulped “I was thinking about…uh…what you said about your thesis”

“My thesis?” Clarke echoed

“Yeah and between us, it’s stupid to do outdated research when you can come straight to the source.” She pointed at herself for emphasis.

“With you?” Clarke laughed

Lexa nodded “Come with me, you can ask me whatever you want”

Clarke’s eyes grew in their orbs and she leaned back slowly, still staring at the criminal and pulled her gun up in one swift move “I’m not going anywhere with you!”

“Why not?” replied an amused villain

“There is a million of reasons” She fired back annoyed and tired

Growling, Lexa did a roundhouse kick to Clarke’s gun and quickly caught it, reversing the situation.

Clarke stared in surprise at how quickly she had been disarmed.

“Must you be so hard headed?” groaned the brunette adjusting her jacket “Now come on”

* * *

 

Lexa Woods wouldn’t be Lexa Woods if she didn’t do anything reckless, for example, to exit the house, she decided to go by the front door.

So, gun still aimed at Clarke’s back, she pushed her to walk through it and continued their little trip when a noise coming from behind alert her.

Not thinking twice about it, she turned rapidly and fired…an arrow? “What gun is this shit?” She thought and then looked at the intruder, well it was hypocritical from her but what could she say, it was an intruder of her precious time with her blonde. Surely it was the person she saw near the porch when she broke in…

“Fuck, it’s fucking stuck Clarke!” complained Octavia struggling against her jacket not looking up, she will NEVER try to sneak behind Clarke’s back again, never.

“Hum” a cough pulled her out of her swearing fit “OCTAVIA! What are you doing!” Clarke berated

Said girl raised her head and was about to retort something crude to her friend when she saw her. Lexa Woods. Standing a few feet away, gun at hand and looking rather bored picking at her nails.

“Aaaahhhhhh!” she squeaked half terrified, half surprised “Clarke, quick, go back to the house, wake Anya, alert the base!” she said panicked.

“Shut up and move!” snarled the criminal, annoyed by the girl and her attempt at stealing her Clarke “If not, I will shoot the both of you before you’re next intake of air” she added for good measures.

It was very effective.

Neither Clarke or Octavia dared say anything back and after helping the girl with her jacket (by ripping it in pieces, courtesy of Lexa), they followed the dangerous girl.

They were led to a black car and at the sight of them, Lincoln jumped into the back seat and sighed at the display… Her boss was a magnet for troubles.

“Get in” Lexa pointed to the car, and when Octavia saw the man already sat at the back, she hurriedly took her seat in the back, leaving Clarke frustrated in the passenger seat.

“Hi, I’m Lincoln” Lincoln said to the girls but more specifically to the beautiful black haired girl beside him.

“Where are you taking us?” Clarke asked grumpily, arms crossed over her chest.

“Where do you want to go?” cheekily answered the criminal

“Home” hissed the blonde with irritancy.

Lexa smirked and sped up the car, turning down a dirt road and then into a secret tunnel while checking on Lincoln in the rear mirror.

The two birds on her backseat were throwing quiet and longing glance at each other every five seconds but were too shy to act on it ‘Open to love my ass’ she chuckled inwardly.

Noticing the path they took, Clarke completely exasperated cried “What are you doing?!”

Ignored by the brunette, she quickly took a hold of the door in hope to sate her anxiety at the state of the road and the wall they were speeding in. THE FUCKING WALL THEY WERE SPEEDING IN “LEXA, THE WALL!” she yelled!

Taking advantage of the blonde anxiety, Lexa put her hand on her thigh and squeezed it reassuringly while speeding up more and crossing the wall.

Lexa laughed heartily “Fake wall, sorry babe” and removed her hand before the now beyond angry Clarke decided to remove it herself.

She parked outside what appeared to be a secret club of some sort and turned off the car engine, taking the keys out swiftly “Welcome to the Grounders “

She opened the door and started getting out, quickly followed by Lincoln “Come on” she said, gesturing with her head.

The two DEBS sat still, one confused, the other tired and annoyed at the criminal.

“Suit yourself but know that if you want to play the heroes and go back home by yourselves, you will wander the tunnels during days and even weeks” Lexa said closing the door and walking inside, Lincoln at her side.

“So….”trailed Octavia “A sexy, deadly criminal kidnap us…instead of bringing us in a dirty cave, she brought us in an underground club… I had to sit beside what could be the man of my dream and, THE Lexa Woods squeezed your thigh, care to explain?” she finished voice dripping with sarcasm.

“It’s not what you think” was the immediate answer

Octavia raised an eyebrow

“She was in MY room when I woke up okay! She disarmed me and stole my gun and forced me to follow her! And said it was for my thesis ‘sake!” Clarke defended

“Well, at least, you could take her on her offer” Octavia waved her hand

“Excuse me, weren’t you the one, criticizing” she gestured between her and the building Lexa went in “this _thing_ ”

“Yeah, but now, I have to pee”

* * *

 

 Entering the establishment, which looked like a giant trash can from the outside, it was just like any other night club with the loud electro music, the alcohol flowing in abundance, the people flirting with each other, the smell of sweat and smoke, the VIP booths… except that everyone seemed to be a criminal of some sorts.

As Octavia made a beeline to the bathroom, Lincoln nudged Lexa from the bar and she just had to smile like a cat in a cream pot at the image of the blonde DEB clad in a pajama in an underground crime club.

Abandoned by Octavia in the middle of a bunch of criminals, who she was sure half of them were searched by Interpol, Clarke tried to desperately hide her awkwardness in her collar until Lexa came to her, all smug and amused.

“Do you want a beer?” The brunette asked

“No!” Clarke replied exasperated but watched as Lexa grabbed two beers on a tray that went by and her hand before saying “Come with me” and pulling her with her.

They walked through the crowd who dispersed at the sight of the infamous criminal and even stopped for 20 seconds to share a laugh when two women danced _very_ strangely together and continued to a table full of thugs.

Said villains jumped and ran away bowing to them as they approach, leaving the VIP seats free.

Lexa slumped on the booth and gestured to Clarke to do the same “Come on, sit down”

Looking around quickly and noticing Octavia blushing while Lincoln offered his hand, she decided she had nothing better to do, so, she followed more gracefully and let some space between them.

Taking a sip of her beer, Lexa tried to calm her furious heart and gathered some courage to close the inches separating them “How long have you been a DEB?” she tried to converse in a vain attempt to break the tense atmosphere.

Clarke remained silent and sulked on her side, arms crossed.

“You know, you will talk to me sooner or later” Lexa said drinking her beer.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish by kidnapping me and forcing me to come here with you-“ Clarke began staring straight into the green eyes of the notorious thief

“Oh please” Lexa interrupted her, snorting “You drew me and I know that you have a lot of questions you’re dying to ask me”

“ _I drew_ everything that happened in my life and every people that have an influence in it and _OF COURSE,_ meeting the infamous Lexa Woods and survive to tell the tale will be something I will draw about!” Clarke retorted not understanding what Lexa wanted with her. She was a DEB after all, her enemy and what was this damn fluttering in her stomach when the brunette looked at her or smiled at her.

“If it helps you sleep at night” Lexa smirked that infuriating smirk and took a swig of her beer

“That’s stupid” Clarke muttered

“Lying to yourself? Yes, I agree” 

“Shut up!” Clarke turned her head away, cheeks red.

“Oh, and now that’s mature” the brunette taunted with an eyebrow raised and the same mischief as before in the warehouse, swirling in her eyes.

Quickly, Clarke turned back to her but her words died on her lips when she saw the brunette’s face. Okay, Lexa Woods was sexy and that gleam in her eyes? Totally fitting and breathtaking HOWEVER, she was still an infuriating brat.

“Because you’re an example in the matter” Clarke bantered, lips pouting.

The thief chuckled, amused beyond everything at the blonde’s antics “Tell me about your paper” she pointed out.

After a little seconds of hesitation, Clarke’s eyes lightened up and a grin crossed her mouth “Okay, it will be your punishment for being an idiot”

“Oh?” Lexa smirked “You can punish me all you want darling”

Ignoring the flirting comment, Clarke explained “I guess my central hypothesis is that as a woman operating in a field dominated by men, you felt the need to overcompensate by being exponentially ruthless and diabolical than your established older counter parts.”

“I’m not exponentially ruthless” Lexa denied indignantly

“Are you kidding?” Clarke said finally taking her own beer “For example, me, you, here”

“Interesting” she gave up, she brought the girl here after all “Continue”

Clarke’s eyes shone and Lexa’s inside melt “I think that these psychological forces combine to create a kind of emotional void in which you are afraid of love or being loved”

“That’s not true!” growled the brunette “I want to love, I want to be loved and have a relationship which will turn my head and make me crave for the other’s presence!” she continued forgetting how often Lincoln chastised her that she was actually not open to love.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to vex you” Clarke paused “It’s just a theory”

“Yeah, well, what the hell do you know about my life anyway?” added the hurt criminal

“Nothing” Clarke whispered, not liking where her thoughts came from when she wanted to comfort the other girl and hug her.

Lexa huffed and finished her beer, already calling for one more.

C.U.T.E

The criminal’s behavior was too cute to resist and the beer was too strong to help her mind and hormones “I just dumped my boyfriend” she blurted out

“If I say sorry, it will be a lie” the brunette continued to sulk

An awkward silence settled between the two women and Clarke kept throwing worried glances at the brunette

“Why did you dump him?” Lexa finally asked

“I don’t know… It wasn’t...It wasn’t… I think that love, true love should be irresistible, like a drug. When it happens you just shouldn’t be able to help yourself, you are overwhelmed but you don’t want it to stop. I want to experience it, I wanted more.” Clarke murmured and Lexa was completely transfixed by the blonde’s passion, by the way she succeeded in transmitting her feelings, her emotions.

“I’m sorry, I’m just talking nonsense.” Clarke apologized laughing.

“No” Lexa shook her head “Not at all” she liked Clarke’s opinion, a lot.

“It’s strange…” Clarke said “Why didn’t you kill me?” she asked seriously

“So not into that” snorted the thief

“But you killed those agents in Antarctica” she argued

“Pff” Lexa waved her hand “They died of frostbite or something and I never met the dumbasses”

“And the secret service in Peru?”

“Ebola” Lexa replied clinking their beers

Clarke was very shocked “You are not what I expected at all”

“I think it’s a good thing” Lexa laughed “I can court you now without fearing a broken nose”

Clarke blushed hard. HARD. And they kept looking at each other with mixed feelings for one and adoration for the other

“And what about Azgeda Ontari?” Clarke teased to hide her embarrassment

“Oh god!” Lexa grunted

* * *

 

Octavia was playing with her empty bottle and couldn’t seem to stop blushing.

Lincoln had been a veritable gentleman.

He escorted her through the club to a table, paid her a drink, complimented her all night, made small talk and even invited her to dance.

They were actually sitting side by side on a cough a little farer in the club, in a more secluded area and were whispering sweet nothing at each other while playing with their fingers.

It was a little game of mouse and cat but god, how good was it.

She was so going to jump him, criminal or not because he was too sexy to ignore.

“Your hair is beautiful, smooth and silky, I love them” Lincoln said caressing a loose strand in his fingers.

“I don’t want you to go” he sighed and Octavia hummed in agreement “I don’t want to go either, I would rather stay here” she replied and then climbed in his lap “or here” she blew in his ear and marveled at the loud intake of air he had to take.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pushed her into him more firmly, making all her curves crashed into him, skin against muscles.

“Can I kiss you my queen?” he begged smelling her intoxicating perfume and tracing her spine up and down “Please?”

And Octavia didn’t need more to cave

* * *

 

Clarke was now leaning against Lexa’s arm which found its place just above her shoulders.

“He was too touchy, always all over me and suffocating me! He never listened to me or even understood me. I don’t even know if he even tried. He was just the good guy with the good background and the only one with my mother’s favors”

“Your mother’s favors? What are you? A golden trophy?” Lexa couldn’t believe her ears, the blonde didn’t seem happy or even enjoying her life so far.

“Yeah since my dad died, she just… stopped to care about anything except prestige and renown” Clarke snorted “It was him you know” she said “Who always support me, who brought me my first sketchbook and pens. Him who told me about this school in Barcelona, him who…loved me” she sniffed “My mother didn’t even talk to me since I integrated the Sky squad”

Lexa’s face fell at the new, how someone as passionate and sweet as Clarke could be put through that. She felt anger, sadness and an overwhelming urge to protect the girl.

Without even knowing, her arm dropped on the blonde and pushed her into her side squeezing slightly in comfort but what surprised her the most, was the hand that stayed on her forearm as if to make sure she wasn’t going to leave too.

“And even then, she can dictate my life like she wants…” Clarke spat and turned her head to stare at her criminal. Funny, Lexa was HER criminal now.

“I would let you give me orders if you want “ The brunette tried to lighten the mood “I would gladly obey”

Clarke raised her eyebrow bur didn’t look away “Really?”

“I would do everything you want” she breathed harder and harder, eyes darkening and heart pounding like crazy

“Everything I ask?” clarified the blonde struggling against the mutant bats flying in her belly at the proximity of Lexa.

“Yeah, everything” Lexa whispered, breath now hitting the soft skin of the DEB

“Hmmmmm” Clarke hummed stretching her neck and eyes fluttering at the hot and intense atmosphere

“I will make you happy” Lexa continued her forehead finally touching Clarke’s and staring hungrily at ocean blue eyes. She inhaled the deep scent of fresh Jasmin and exotic fruits almost losing control right there, right then.

“Lexa..” Clarke dragged each syllabus and bit her lower lips, feeling pleasure, excitement, adrenaline and fear cursed through her nerves and clouding her brain.

“Yesss” half groaned half growled the thief, feeling all ounce of sanity leave her and letting her other hand caress the blonde’s tight, trailing dangerously close to the most desired treasure….

“Kiss me” the faint murmur tainted in longing and inevitable desire reached her ear.

And nothing else mattered……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think ?


	3. Bank's robbery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you very much for your comments/Kudo and just for reading my story

**_Chapter n°3 :_ **

_"Yeah since my dad died, she just… stopped to care about anything except prestige and renown" Clarke snorted "It was him you know" she said "Who always support me, who brought me my first sketchbook and pens. Him who told me about this school in Barcelona, him who…loved me" she sniffed "My mother didn't even talk to me since I integrated the Sky squad"_

_Lexa's face fell at the new, how someone as passionate and sweet as Clarke could be put through that. She felt anger, sadness and an overwhelming urge to protect the girl._

_Without even knowing, her arm dropped on the blonde and pushed her into her side squeezing slightly in comfort but what surprised her the most, was the hand that stayed on her forearm as if to make sure she wasn't going to leave too._

_"And even then, she can dictate my life like she wants…" Clarke spat and turned her head to stare at her criminal. Funny, Lexa was HER criminal now "I'm really glad I met you..." she said softly_

_"I would let you give me orders if you want" The brunette tried to lighten the mood "I would gladly obey" and tried to restrain the big goofy grin that spread on her lips at the blonde's declaration_

_Clarke raised her eyebrow but didn't look away "Really?"_

_"I would do everything you want" she breathed harder and harder, eyes darkening and heart pounding like crazy_

_"Everything I ask?" clarified the blonde struggling against the mutant bats flying in her belly at the proximity of Lexa._

_"Yeah, everything" Lexa whispered, breath now hitting the soft skin of the DEB_

_"Hmmmmm" Clarke hummed stretching her neck, eyes fluttering at the hot and intense atmosphere_

_"I will make you happy" Lexa continued her forehead finally touching Clarke's and staring hungrily at ocean blue eyes. She inhaled the deep scent of fresh Jasmin and exotic fruits almost losing control right there, right then._

_"Lexa..." Clarke dragged each syllabus and bit her lower lips, feeling pleasure, excitement, adrenaline and fear cursed through her nerves and clouding her brain._

_"Yesss" half groaned half growled the thief, feeling all ounce of sanity leave her and letting her other hand caress the blonde's tight, trailing dangerously close to the most desired treasure…._

_"Kiss me" the faint murmur tainted in longing and inevitable desire reached her ear._

_And nothing else mattered…_

* * *

 

Lexa was in heaven, she will finally, _finally_ , taste those delicious lips, the lips she craved since she saw the blonde at the restaurant. She will devour her like she never was before, treating her like a veritable Queen.

So, she inched her lips slowly closer, inhaling that intoxicating smell again and again. She even began to feel the hot breath of the blonde on her mouth and it drove her insane.

And then, her lips were brushing against the DEB’s one… She opened her mouth slightly and was about to engulf Clarke when….

She woke up.

She woke up frustrated.

She woke up angry.

And she woke up jealous.

Jealous because that fucking bastard of guardian of her, Lincoln, succeeded in getting the girl. Octavia and he couldn’t separate for even one second. They were tied at the mouth, hungrily searching the other’s lips and throat. It was disgusting. They even trade phone numbers and promised to text every day, to stay in touch and to arrange meetings to see each other. When they came back to the Skai squad’s headquarter, Lexa even had to threaten Lincoln in order to be finally able to leave and cry silently in her bed.

Frustrated and angry? Let’s check the flashback, will you?

**Flashback**

Without even knowing, her arm dropped on the blonde and pushed her into her side squeezing slightly in comfort but what surprised her the most, was the hand that stayed on her forearm as if to make sure she wasn't going to leave too.

"And even then, she can dictate my life like she wants…" Clarke spat and turned her head to stare at her criminal. Funny, Lexa was HER criminal now "I'm really glad I met you..." she said softly and then her eyes looked away from Lexa.

Did she just admit that out loud?

It was the alcohol. There was no way she would have said it otherwise. It was the alcohol, it was the alcohol and it was the alcohol. Final point.

And that’s when, she took notice of how close and snuggly they had become. She was leaned ON the criminal, even gripping her arm tightly around her, and she felt her warm engulfed her, lulling her in a bubble of comfort and safety. It was quite nice actually but the fear, the fear that was bubbling under her skin, mixed with the adrenaline and the excitement was stronger.

“I’m really glad I met you too” Whispered Lexa back, touching their forehead together and closing her eyes to savor the moment.

But Clarke pulled back.

She looked confused and hesitant, sad and fearful at the same time and it broke Lexa’s heart.

“I…” She stuttered

“What’s wrong? “ Lexa inquired raising her hand to caress the blonde’s cheek trying to reassure her, to tell her it was okay.

Clarke dodged her hand and looked away, not wanting to see the hurt on Lexa’s face “I should go” she said, voice wavering.

“O…kay” Lexa leaned back into the bench with a sad sigh and stared at Clarke retreating form.

Indeed, the blonde got up and walked out directly to the car, arms crossed and head lowered.

Lexa got up then and angrily threw the empty bottle on the wall, scaring the people around and stalked to Lincoln and Octavia. At the sight of the two making out pretty badly, she hit the table making them jump in fright “We’re leaving” she spat.

Octavia looked at Lincoln confused and suddenly realized something. She searched the club hurriedly, trying to find blonde hair or some blue pajama but didn’t.

So she ran outside, Lincoln hot in her tail and stopped straight when she saw Clarke in the car and Lexa waiting outside, the both upset “What did she do to my friend?” she asked with accusations.

Lincoln was dumbfounded, he didn’t know what happened except for the fact that he met the girl of his dream and now, she was mad at him “I have no idea, I swear O” he said.

She gave him a meaningful glare and went to sit in the car.

The car ride back was extremely silent, and when they stopped outside the Skai squad mansion, Lincoln got out of the car pulling Octavia with him quickly, weary of Lexa’s foul mood.

“But-“Octavia was cut off by Lincoln’s lips “Please” He begged “I won’t see you for a long time after, let me show you how much I will miss you” he then whispered in her ear.

Octavia swooned.

Octavia gave in.

She jumped him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

**Back in the car**

Alone and in an awkward situation, the two women sat in silence, staring at each other…

“Will I see you again?” Clarke whispered timidly fumbling with her hands.

“Do you want…to?” Lexa fired back, not knowing what to think anymore or how to interact with the lunatic DEB.

“I…” she began but stopped to gather her thoughts “I’m breaking eight federal statutes being with you right now” she finally said

“Yes, I know” huffed the criminal irritated  

“I could get kicked out of the DEBS for this” she added

“For what?” Lexa taunted meeting her eyes.

“For being close to you, for allowing you to bring me in a club with several criminals and pay me drinks, for wanting to kiss you” She listed with her fingers.

“You want to kiss me?” Lexa repeated in pure glee, just like a little girl with a new doll.

“But I can’t” Clarke pleaded with her

“Why not? You want to kiss me, I want to desperately kiss you! I don’t see any problem here” she threw her hands in the air exasperated.

Clarke blushed but kept her resolve “I thought we already went through that”

Lexa raised an eyebrow “We?” she then chuckled “YOU tried to find excuses not we”

“You’re being childish” chastised Clarke trying to ignore the hot feelings in her core

“If I’m being childish, you’re a liar because you’re lying to yourself again” scoffed the thief

“Isn’t that déjà vu…” bit Clarke in return

“Then, we are two idiots walking in circle” mocked the brunette, smiling to hide her laughs.

Clarke couldn’t help but be amused by the stupidity of all this argument and THAT feeling came burning harder and harder in her belly, slowly going to her sacred place between her tights.

“See, we have more things in common” Lexa joked to keep the mood going.

And Clarke was staring back at her with those gleaming eyes, feelings twirling behind her iris… The air became an issue again when she couldn’t breathe…

But she didn’t have time to mull over it in her head or even think about her next action because Clarke lunged forward and pressed her lips to her own without warning.

It felt so good.

Lexa closed her eyes and kissed her back with a passion she didn’t know she had. They both moaned in unison and Lexa shifted in her seat and let her tongue out to play.

Oh god, she didn’t want it to stop.

When Clarke felt Lexa’s hand pull on her hair, she retracted her mouth and tongue with a gasp, shocked at her boldness and got out quickly.

Lexa sat there, stunned and dazed at the same time, caressing her now swollen lips with her finger… But then, she found her head again and jumped back after her blonde.

“Clarrke!” she called desperately

The agent ignored her and continued to walk to her house.

“Clarrkke!” she finally caught up and turned her around, cupping her cheeks and meeting her eyes “When can I see you again?”

“You can’t” She pressed, tears in her eyes pushing the hands away but wishing they were here again.

“Oh come on, we already went through that!”  Lexa snapped losing her cool “I like you!”

Clarke’s hearts leapt at that, she shouldn’t feel that, she shouldn’t and the fear was back.

“I’m serious Lexa, we can’t” Clarke said with finality and ran back to the house

“FUCK!” Lexa screamed angrily watching her DEB leave, it was becoming a habit she didn’t like.

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” she kicked her car making a dent and letting her anger show.

“LINCOLN! We’re leaving” she yelled striding to the couple still lost in each other. They were making her angrier with their lovey-dovey smiles and heated kisses.

But they didn’t bulge, didn’t even acknowledge her, and didn’t stop. And that, enraged her.

“LINCOLN, I SWEAR, IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ASS IN THAT CAR I WILL CUT YOUR FUCKING MANHOOD AND I WILL SEND IT TO YOUR NEW FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!”

That did the trick.

**End of the flashback.**

So, here she was, laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling and sulking about her girl…

* * *

 

“Where have you been?!” Anya demanded sitting on the porch, angry and worried.

“Humm I had an insomnia, so I decided to take a walk…” Clarke said the first thing she could think of

“Yeah and when I saw her walking by her own, I joined her, you know, for safety sake” Octavia mumbled

“You’re not trying to lie to me, are you?” Anya inquired not convinced at all.

“Let’s make a deal” Octavia tried and Anya rose an eyebrow “You let this go and I don’t send Indra the video we took of you drooling over Lexa and Ontari in the cafeteria yesterday”

Anya was red, but not of embarrassment, more of anger and when she went to bark, Octavia cut her off “Don’t deny it _captain_ I just need to push a button” and walk in quickly followed by Clarke.

Anya was dumbfounded and took several seconds before rushing inside “Just wait a minute Blake, If I Get my hand on you, you will be a dead body!” 

All that could be heard from outside were laughers and hurried steps.

* * *

 

**At the same time, in Aby’s office**

“What was she thinking? What could have possibly be going in her head to run after the most dangerous criminal of the last decade? Foolish child!” Aby was going at it since she received news from the special mission she gave to the Skai squad.

“Aby…”Kane tried to interrupt

“What would I have done if she was dead?” she stopped her furious spacing and stared straight at her old friend and co-worker

“But she isn’t” Kane said standing up and putting his hands on her arms to calm her and force her to look at him “She isn’t Aby and more than that, she can give us information no one else could before her. She will become super famous and have whatever she wants, without counting that SHE IS the perfect score”

“What about insubordination? Didn’t you tell them to not try to apprehend the suspect by themselves? Aren’t they supposed to be the best team? The best squadron?” She continued

“Exactly!” He exclaimed “That’s why she is still alive Aby! Because they are the best team!”

“Every time! Every fucking time!” Aby tore herself from him “Each time she had the occasion to give me a heart attack, she does it!”

“Aby…” Kane sighed

“She is a child Kane, she is just a child!”

“No she isn’t.” He told her “Not anymore… Not since her dad died years ago, not since she took that exam and had the perfect score, not since she worked her ass off and aced all her missions and training to become the Skai squad…” He shook his head “Cut her some slacks Aby, she is an adult now, she can make her own decision”

“I can’t.” Aby confessed slouching herself in her leather armchair

“You are my friend Aby, so I will tell you that once: I made a promise to Jake before he died okay? I promise him that I will look after his daughter for him because he knew you will burry yourself in your work and forget her…and yourself. She isn’t happy Aby.”

“What do you know of my life Kane? Of losing someone dear to you? Of having a daughter?”

“When was the last time you talk to her? When was the last time you did something with her Aby? I know you, I know what you will do and I implore you to let it go, please Aby” Kane begged

“Out” Aby replied shaking in anger

“Think about it at least, when was the last time you saw her smile a real smile?”

“OUT” She screeched like a mad woman.

Kane sagged his shoulders and walked out but before he closed the door, he added “You will lose her Aby, if you don’t make a step forward, you will lose her”

_‘Click’_

The sun will rise soon but Aby didn’t left her office that night. She stayed sat on her armchair staring at the photo of her dead husband and crying silently “I’m sorry” she said “But I can’t let her make mistakes”

* * *

 

The following day, when the Skai squad arrived at the academy, strange things occurred.

First, they had just taken a step in the hall when a roar, just like a tiger or something as fierce, could be heard

 “CAPTAIN TRIKU ANYA OF THE FUCKING SKAI SQUAD, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!”

Said victi- girl paled, she literally went from tan skin to ghost-like skin and stopped all movements at once. Her legs trembled and the panic on her face made Raven cracked, unable to restrain herself anymore.

Here, the fearless and ruthless captain of the Skai squad, defeated by the booming voice of her girlfriend.

“Héhéhéhéhéhé” Octavia sneered

And then, Indra was there, stance straight, muscles tensed and jaw clenched. Her black eyes were crazed and her hair seemed to straighten in little picks. All her body was screaming danger and anger and seriously, all the women presented in the academy were glad not to be on the receiving end of her pledge.

Some of them even took steps back to be safe.

Clarke, always the supportive one, moved off to the other side but still mouthing “Go Anya, go!”

“Oh my love, you have no idea how happy I am to see you” Anya replied faking an over joyous expression and put a blinding smile on her face.

“Silver tongue” coughed Octavia in a suicidal attempt, earning a death glare from her former leader.

“DON’T ‘MY LOVE’ ME TRIKU! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING AFTER LEXA WOODS ON YOUR OWN AND AGAINST ORDERS?”

“But, honey-“Anya tried again but was cut off by a loud growl “TRIKU!”

“Okay, okay! But it was in the heat of combat!” She whined

“Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéh… Bwahahahahhhahahahah” Octavia who until now, was trying to keep her amusement at bail exploded at the sight of the usually fearless and fierce leader disappear under her girlfriend’s anger.

Anya grinded her teeth, thinking about all the things she will do to the black haired girl behind her, she will definitely try new torture: there was this thing about thousand cuts and she loved the idea.

And when Indra was about to go all banshee and protective and dutiful, Anya snapped, she was after all not a kitten but THE leader of the Skai squad and the only one brave enough to stand up to her girlfriend

“She was in my city OKAY? And I don’t care if she is a criminal or THE criminal, she IS in my city and I won’t let her do what she wants or just let her walk around as if she owns the place! I AM THE LEADER OF THE SKAI SQUAD FOR FUCK’S SAKE AND I DIDN’T EARN THAT GRADE BY SITTING MY BUTT IN A CHAIR WHEN A CRIMINAL IS AROUND!” Anya was now shouting, adrenaline high in her veins and passion shining in her eyes. However, she didn’t have the time to breathe before Indra jumped on her, here, in front of all the academy to see. She was kissing her ferociously, arms tightly wrapped around her neck almost bruising her in a desperate attempt of closeness.

Moaning noises were now coming louder and louder from the explosive pair and people started to blush heavily and leave in a strange haste.

Octavia who was previously laughing her ass off at her captain’s expense, was now slacked jaw and wide eyes trying to stop the puking sensation tickling her belly. In a total sense of fellowship, Clarke and Raven ran to her side helping her walk away from the scene while shaking their head at Anya with little smirks.

Their answer? A middle finger and Anya twirling Indra around while putting her hands on her ass, pulling her infinitely closer.

They didn’t even made it ten feet away when two sur-excited girls skipped over them or rather Clarke and asked in unison “Is it true? Did you see her? And fight her? And and did you really cut one of her hand? She still has a hand right?” they continued to fire stupid questions after stupid questions until Clarke finally blurted out “Yes, she has two hands and ten fingers” and escaped.

Raven laughed good heartily “You are one lucky ass, you know that!”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow and gestured to the bunch of girls following her in awe “Please, explain why?”

“Come on Clarkey, you’re single and have a bunch of pretty girls following you around and drooling at your sight, do the maths” Raven duuued her

“I would prefer they leave me alone” mumbled the blonde

“If you don’t do anything Clarke, I swear to you, you’re not my friend anymore!” Raven cried in anguish

“It’s not my fault Reyes if you didn’t shag last night” Clarke teased

“You’re cruel blondie, very cruel” lamented the Spanish woman “First, YOU met THE Lexa Woods in person and keep this dirty little secret to yourself, then, YOU have pretty girls falling at your feet and you don’t care! Life is unfair Clarke...” Raven pouted like a little girl

Clarke chuckled at her friend “Poor baby” she said patting her head

Raven swatted her hand away, scowling playfully and then remembered “Oh, by the way, Mama Griffin wants to see you.”

Clarke sighed and sagged her shoulders “If the great queen asks, then I must obey.”

* * *

 

Clarke stared at the door but couldn’t decide to knock. She fidgeted from foot to foot, raised her fist and lowered it. She wiped the sweat off of her palm on her skirt in a stress manner but she couldn’t open the door.

She knew what the dean, her mother, would tell her, she knew what she will endure once alone in her office and she couldn’t resign herself to it.

However, she was snapped out of her stupor when a cold voice rang through the door “Enter”

Clarke waited a few seconds to pull her mind together and strode inside.

“Madam” Clarke acknowledged and stayed standing in front of her mother’s desk, distant and impassive, not wanting to let her mother get to her.

“Clarke” Aby stated leaning in her armchair, elbows on her desk, hands joined.

“It’s Miss Griffin for you” Clarke replied instantly, her mask beginning to break at the sound of her name called so carelessly by her mother.

Aby’s jaws clenched at her daughter’s boldness, she was after all, her superior “You disobeyed a direct order.”

“I fulfilled my duty in protecting people from a dangerous criminal by trying to apprehend Lexa Woods” Clarke answered taking a huge intake of air to calm her nerves.

“But” Aby insisted “You disobeyed a direct order and no one, not even the perfect score, will escape from the consequences” 

Clarke stared at her mother, not looking away, challenging her and Aby didn’t like it, so she continued “You are responsible for the destruction of one of the most famous and expensive restaurant in town, you are responsible for the failure of almost all the secret agencies of this country and you are responsible for the escape of two notorious criminals”

“Am I the only one responsible or is it the Skai squad?” Clarke asked trying to clearly understand the meaning of this

“Don’t interrupt me Agent Griffin”

“So it’s personal” stated Clarke “I can’t believe you.” She spat disgusted “I should have known it, is it a normal occurrence to call an agent alone in your office to reprimand her yourself about her decisions in mission instead of the whole team and more importantly the captain?”

“Do you have a death wish? Following Lexa Woods alone and trying to apprehend her by yourself? Seriously Clarke didn’t you find something else to irk me” Aby growled, finally showing her veritable intentions.

“Irk you?” Clarke repeated, disbelief clear in her voice “Shouldn’t you be proud mother? That your famous perfect score is the only one who fought with Lexa Woods and live to tell the tale” she bit sarcastically

“Proud? Insubordination and stupidity are not qualities I am fond of.”

“Wasn’t it what you wanted after all? A perfect daughter? The best of all of them? THE perfect score, THE perfect squad and now THE survivor”

Aby’s teeth grinded together and it took all her willpower to control her emotions “Silence Clarke Griffin”

“I should have know it…” Clarke spat “It’s still not enough for you, I never was anyway, so what’s the big deal after all?”

“You don’t understand Clarke”

“No you’re right, I don’t understand you.”

“I only wish the best for you Clarke. I want you to have a place in the society, I want you to have everything you need, everything you want and deserve” Abygail tried.

“And what about what I wish?” Clarke softened

“You don’t know what you want Clarke, you’re still a child”

Clarke rolled her eyes, the same argument AGAIN “Sure”

“You broke up with Finn for a fairy tale, go to party with your friends to drink and flirt, pass your time drawing in your little sketchbook… What do you think you will become with that?”

“Happy” Clarke murmured exhausted

“See, only children think like this” Abygail pointed “You are so much better than that Clarke, you just don’t see it”

“Maybe I don’t want to be better than this, maybe I just want to be me, to live from what I love to do, just a simple life” Clarke pleaded

“It will ruin you Clarke… And I won’t let you throw all your capacities to waste”

The dean’s figure hardened and Abygail pressed a button teleporting them to the cafeteria beside her buddies of the Skai squad.

“Since today, Clarke Griffin is the one leading the investigation about Lexa Woods.” Aby declared “She will give a description of the encounter, everything that happened; no matter how small or irrelevant in hope to develop a profile and hereby, she’s named Captain of the Skai squad”

“What?” Anya snapped

“Oh god” Octavia said slapping a hand on her forehead

“Do you have a problem?” The dean asked Anya with a stern voice while Clarke seethed beside her, closing her eyes tight in hope to wake up from this nightmare.

“With all due respect madam, it’s me the captain” Anya said, standing up for her position and all the work she accomplished to finally earn this title.

“There is a killer in the nature Miss Triku, we don’t have time for your ego’s issues. We are not Scouts, we are spies”

Anya nodded obediently, her fists clenched and her jaws set in an iron bite.

“You have the occasion to succeed your mission, don’t disappoint me” Abygail pressed her daughter with a glare and warnings evident in her voice.

Suddenly a screen appeared before them and an automated voice spoke out _“Lexa Woods is on the move. Robbery in progress. Robbery in progress. Code F: bank hostages; apprehend suspect and recover money”_

“Skai squad, Ark squad and River squad on the move now” Aby roared

But before they could leave, Clarke looked straight at her and mouthed “I hate you” while Kane watched the scene shaking his head helplessly.

* * *

 

The Skai squad was dead silent in the car ride only the GPS system leading them to the bank could be heard.

Anya was seething in pure anguish and anger not talking to anyone while Octavia and Raven shared worried glances.

And Clarke… Clarke was driving like a mad woman ready to kill.

* * *

 

“DEBS on the move” the person on the other side of the walkie warned Lincoln

“Rodger” He replied and left in search of Lexa

“Five minutes” Lincoln said while THE Lexa Woods was looking at herself in the mirror “How do I look?” she asked while adjusting her jacket and hair.

“I can’t believe you…” He groaned “Octavia is going to kill me”

* * *

 

“So…What’s the plan?” tried Raven, sucking her lollipop loudly.

“What?!” Clarke flashed her an angry look, extremely sensitive.

“The plan blondie? What are we going to do?”

“Oh… Formation alpha, gamma, kappa”

No one move and Octavia tilted her head as a signal she forgot something “And let’s go!” Clarke quickly added.

The Skai squad was the first to arrive so they ran carefully to the hall of the bank, guns at the ready.

Once inside, there was no noise and only a little light was on.

“Okay…Smell bad if you want my opinion” Octavia joked

“Then it’s a wonder no one asked you” Anya shushed her harshly, still sulking.

“Shhh” Clarke reprimanded

And then, a shadow ran across the wall, then across the opposite and so forth….

“What’s the fuck?” exclaimed Raven

“She is playing with our nerves, stay on your guards” Anya couldn’t help but reverse to leader’s mode.

“She is close” whispered Octavia, eyes everywhere

And when Clarke turned around, she saw her.

Her.

The woman who haunted her thoughts since their lips met that night (well…yesterday), since that skillful tongue entangled with her own, since-

“Pssst, come here” Lexa murmured while inviting her to rejoin her.

 “Are you crazy?” Clarke mouthed back and pointing at her teammates

“Oh come on!” Lexa insisted irritated

Clarke just rolled her eyes and Lexa huffed at her stubbornness.

“What are you doing?” Anya questioned

“Nothing, we keep moving” Clarke shook her head and waved her away.

The team snuck further in the bank when out of the blue, Octavia called “I found the hostages”

And sure enough, there were a bunch of people stuffed in a closet with duct tape on their mouths.

They shrugged and closed the door, their job? Get the villain and recover the money, another team will save the hostages.

They continued their way through the bank and fell in an open vault.

“Wait” Anya said stopping her teammates with her arm “It’s a trap”

“I don’t care” Clarke spat annoyed, her mind miles away from the mission and striding to the vault.

“Great” Anya shouted “If you have to do the job, at least do it right!”

“Secure the fucking vault soldier, that’s an order”

“Formidable” Raven sighed

“Absolutely awesome!” Octavia added “Thanks a lot Mama Griffin!”

However, when Clarke entered the chamber, she fell down a trap door in the floor with a small yelp of surprise.

“CLLAAARRRKKKKKKE” yelled Raven and Octavia in horror while Anya huffed “Told you”

* * *

 

Clarke actually screamed a bit until she felt something soft under her.

“Hey” Lexa greeted with a big smile

“What are you doing here?” Clarke grunted rubbing her ass in discomfort.

“I wanted to see you again” Lexa whispered shyly

Clarke didn’t know what to think anymore, after last night, after her mother, after her teammates, after this declaration? Should she just kill Lexa? Drag her tied by hands and feet to the academy? Or just kiss her like there were no tomorrow?

“You have to release them” Clarke finally decided, when cornered, just escape.

“Who?” Lexa asked confused

“The hostages” Clarke said getting up and fixing her skirt, she landed on sacs of money “And put the money back, this shit went too far!”

Lexa just stared in awe. Clarke was so beautiful when angry and when she swore? God… It was too much.

“I shouldn’t be there” Clarke began to panic while looking at the room full of files and money.

“Hey, hey, calm down Clarke I didn’t want to stress you like that” Lexa chuckled while grabbing the blonde’s arms to help steady her.

“I’m not fucking stressed!” Clarke barked while bumping their forehead to the amusement of the brunette

* * *

 

**At the same time in the vault**

The door shut with a loud ‘CLIC’ and what was left of the Skai squad was trapped.

“Fucking amazing!” Anya swore while hitting the wall repeatedly to sate her anger.

“Well look at the bright side” Octavia chimed “You were right, a trap”

“Pffftttt” Raven tried to muffle her laughs “Bwaahahahahahahahhah” but exploded hen Anya’s face flushed red in pure rage.

“You….” The angry blonde growled “Come here” she stalked towards her like a predator would with her prey.

But suddenly, the room shook violently as if an earthquake just fell on them and then nothing, just silence.

They stared at each other, fear sipping in their limbs despite their training and the ceiling began to move with big pikes ready to pierce them.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Raven yelled

“No way, no fucking way, I don’t want to die like that, I’m too hot!” Octavia whined looking at the wall in hope to find some secret escape.

“I can’t believe you Griffin” muttered Anya while jumping into action pulling her gun out and shouting at the moving roof.

“I’m stupid! Fucking stupid!” Clarke repeated like a mantra “You will think I’m a total jerk”

“NO! No, no Clarke, I don’t” Lexa reassured her while cupping her cheeks “Believe me” she pleaded

“You don’t understand Lexa, I vented my frustration and anger on you yesterday and-“

“It’s okay Clarke, it’s okay” Lexa said smiling at HER blonde.

“But with my mom, Finn, this stupid academy, the -“Clarke continued lost in her misery

“Clarke” Lexa called

“What?” the girl finally snapped

“It’s okay” She spelled gazing straight in her eyes

“Is it?” A shy, almost weak whisper reached her ears.

Running her thumb over Clarke’s lips, Lexa spoke softly “What if I told you that last night was the most alive I felt in a while… What if everything that came in my head since I met you are thoughts of your lips on mine? What if you are all I want?”

Clarke resolve crumbled, falling in million pieces… Her heart was pumping blood like mad and the hole in her belly came back full force

It was this feeling, the one she wished for, for so long, the one who engulfed her completely clouding her mind and judgement.

THE thing she craved for.

The passion she always dreamed of.

“Give me a chance…” murmured Lexa with adoration “Please”

Speechless. A wet puddle. A melting mess. That’s what Clarke was at the moment.

“What have you got to lose?” Lexa asked kissing very lightly the corner of her mouth, tempting her, luring her.

“Everything” The blonde gasped grabbing the brunette jacket for support.

“Really?” Lexa pressed, unable to restrain her desire anymore. Clarke was too cute. She was tooo damn desirable. A fucking drug she couldn’t stop craving. Hers.

“My friends will worry, they will come for me” Clarke said without much conviction, losing her internal battle.

And then, Lexa straightened “I don’t think so”

“Why?” Clarke demanded, sense and reason hitting her back

“Nothing” Lexa chuckled ill at ease

“Lexa!”

“Okay! Okay!” Lexa threw her hands up in the air “Look” she added while pressing a button on a remote “It’s over, they’re safe, it was a joke”

* * *

 

“No, no, no” Octavia prayed

“And I didn’t have the opportunity to fuck last night” Raven sighed dramatically

“I can’t believe I will die with two idiots” Anya sulked again

And everything stopped.

The ceiling was retreating and the door opened.

“So…” Raven dared “There is a god after all”

* * *

 

“it wasn’t funny” Clarke reprimanded and pushed Lexa with her finger.

“Yes it was” argued the brunette

“No-“ Clarke tried to make her point clear but was cut off when Lexa moved forward and kissed her roughly.

“You’re sexy when angry” The criminal husked nuzzling Clarke’s cheeks “Come with me”

And Clarke couldn’t resist anymore.

She grabbed the brunette hair and pulled her back towards her, kissing her, devouring her like she always wanted in her fantasies.

“MMmmmmmmm” Lexa moaned in pure bliss “I will take that as a yes”

* * *

 

Finding their way to the basement vaults, the Skai squad found red paint on the wall:

‘I HAVE THE GIRL’

Clarke’s tie ripped on a table and little diamonds everywhere.

“NO!” Anya cried “Clarke has been kidnapped!”

“Mama Griffin is going to kill us” Raven stated while kicking a bag of money in frustration.

Octavia didn’t say anything but reminded herself to e-mail Lincoln. Someone was going to be punish real bad.

**TBC…**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first three chapters a long time ago, I didn't have time to finish the story, but now I can.  
> I will need more time to update but I will, so stay alert :)


End file.
